


Alone At Home

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?, shipbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: The Zadr kids are alone...





	Alone At Home

"Let's see...enough food to last us to November? Check. Every single article of clothing of ours clean and in the appropriate drawer or hanging on the appropriate hanger? Check. A long list of "emergency" phone numbers?" Xidich Membrane grasped the pencil in his claw, checking down his mother's very long list of 'Things That They Were Supposed To Have'.

"Ummmm...Police, fire, family doctor and dentist , every neighbor within two blocks, Aunt Gaz, our plumber, our electrician, our banker as well as the three different ministries in town. Oh! And our life insurance agent," Detzua, his brother, looked at the needless amount of sticky notes all over the fridge. "Wait, we have one of those?"

"Yes, Det. We have one of those. Need you keep you alive long enough to see your twentieth birthday, you know! With all that fighting you do, I'm surprised you haven't ended up at the doctor's yet."

"Why not?," Det laughed, a joyless sound. "I've already been to the morgue…"

Xi stopped looking at his list, freezing up. Det had never mentioned that in the seven months he's been living here. Did Xi say something wrong? As the oldest, it's his job to protect them. Xi's always been the oldest, taking care of Pox and Blu and recently Hex and now…

"...Det…"

"What? We can talk about it now, right?," Det whispers, still running his finger down the fridge. "I mean...it's no secret that I'm...undead in a way, right?"

"O-okay. You wanna talk? Let's talk! We...we can talk."

He turned to Xi, leaning against the fridge. His hair-as black and fine as Blu's, they even have the same scythe lock as Dad- droops as much as his antennae do. The red shirt he's wearing is one of his older brother's, he's only come with one outfit to his name. His pants-also his older brother's- are already dirty with mud from Vort knows what. He looks like a kid, like he belongs here with them-which he does, because he was always meant to be with them- but one look at his eyes or PAK and he's immediately different.

Xi had thought he stood out. Xi looked like a space goat. Gray and fluffy, hooves, horns, carnivorous where everyone else except his Dad is a vegan, and Xi was really into socks for some reason. Det, on the other hand, accomplishes being different and the same. He's an Irken hybrid, but his eyes are wrong. Besides being obsidian and blood red, they look haunted. And his PAK is home-made by trash...it's amazing how functional it is.

"I'm not...good at this."

"Not good at what?"

And he punched a wall and said, "This family thing! Look at me! I'm from a place where family gets you killed. I...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here. I don't even have a-"

"-place for this!"

Blu Membrane sighed as his twin bossed him around, resigned himself to listening to her every order and proceeded to lift the heavy box. Pox zoomed past him on her 'Science Skates' (patent pending, though Blu was pretty sure slapping 'science' on something didn't make it original.) as she scribbled her seemingly endless notes on her clipboard.

"It's amazing! The flux compactor-when mixed with Fluteorzine and juices from a Florpus- has the ability to interface with an encephalon and its creative mechanisms through simple neurological manipulation!," Pox stopped long enough to shake her brother by the shoulders. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

Blu raised one eye-ridge, trying to process what scientific mumbo-jumbo his sister had just spit out, pretty sure she made half of that up.

Pox rolled her eyes, "I can read your brain meats!"

Blu looked terrified at the thought of his twin reading his mind. Quickly, he slapped her hands away to escape.

"Oh, c'mon, brother!," Pox whined, grabbing her fleeing brother with her PAK legs to yank him to her side. "Just think, you'll finally be able to talk!"

Blu whimpered. He quite liked his silence and really didn't want to part with it. Especially not in one of his sister's scary contraptions. Her violet eyes met his sapphire ones with such enthusiasm, though, he indulged her for a moment. Accepting his fate, he nodded.

"Okay! Here we-"

"-go!"

Hex Membrane giggled as she drew yet another race car. Her silver skin was illuminated by her open bedroom window letting in the sun. She made car sounds as she drew, imagining them flying off the page and landing in her room to drive around. Hex was quite new to this planet and it's people, but she enjoyed these 'crayons'.

"Go! Go, Voot Cruiser! You can beat any old, stinky automotive device!"

A pink spaceship- ahead of the little cars- was doodled, sparkly due to the special pink crayon that she used.

Imagine her surprise when it actually flew off the page.

"That is so-"

"-lame!

A house a few blocks down from where all the commotion was, Kat Membrane sat on her couch.

"I can't believe they would do this to me!"

Yes, sure the word had been flying around their heads for a while now. Heck, her parents weren't married or anything but still…

How could they 'take a break'? What was she going to do? She couldn't pick sides! Or was she gonna have to? What happened when they asked her where she wanted to live? She couldn't even choose! She didn't want them to come home. Kat wanted them to just leave her alone. Alone would be better than choosing.

Heartbroken and crying, Kat slumped down onto her couch.


End file.
